


Light Show

by budgie



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budgie/pseuds/budgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I want her to pull out chunks, but she's too good for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Show

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for mentions of unwanted sex between Finnick and his clients.

It's sick but I look forward to the Games. I get to see Finnick more without people talking if I travel all the way to his district. Not that I give a shit about other people, but it's better when my business is my own. He's one of the few men I find attractive. I am bisexual, I know this, but I prefer it when my men aren't accompanied with that macho bullshit. Finnick is well aware, and I think this makes him kinder. 

And anyone would kill to have that face in their cunt, I know. 

I look at Finnick and see myself. I was selfish enough to say no to President Snow and he made me pay for it. Maybe a reason why I was drawn to Finnick was because he said yes, he lets strangers touch him to keep his family alive. I guess I'm just more selfish than Finnick will ever be. 

If we're all in the Capitol and Finnick is dealing with his secrets, Annie will come to my apartment, or I'll go to hers. Depending if we have tributes or not and whose are the most needy. I hate dragging the children through the Games but I do it anyway. 

I love the way she screams my name when I make her come. She rips at my hair as she clenches around my fingers, I want her to pull out chunks, but she's too good for that.

She stays overnight, always. She lies on her back as her chest heaves and eventually falls asleep. I lie awake in the dark looking out at the bright Capitol with its light and fashion and food. Anyone here would kill to fuck me. I would do it out of spite, to show Snow that I will fuck them but I won't fuck them for him, but no. The people of the Capitol don't deserve me. Too caught up on their fashion to realise I was a fucking teenager when I killed those people. Imagine what I could do now, a fully grown woman who knows her power. 

It's not usually on the same night as Annie, but I'll see Finnick. Career tribute with a heart. He subverts my expectations far too often.

Finnick never says anything but whispers words I don't understand until we collapse into each other. He breathes hard in my ear and there will always be a part of us touching. An arm around me, a head on my chest, a finger on my arm. Connection is what he wants. 

And now, here we are tonight. Our tributes are sleeping, or lying awake scared out of their minds, and us three are sitting on a balcony of a room we rented for a night. People are watching, probably. Give them some more gossip. 

And then there's a call from the room behind us. Finnick looks at us with eyes too deep as he stands up, goes inside and picks up the phone. 

'He didn't think he would be on call tonight,' Annie says. 'He was busy enough yesterday, barely had time to look after our tributes.'

Annie isn't mentoring this year but she came along anyway. Being parted for them is impossible. I see the way they look at each other and it's like fire. I'm almost jealous but I don't want to have someone that close to me all the time. The nights I have with both of them are better than anything, the moments taken at a quiet corner of a party or in a quieter alley, I love. But I don't want love all the time.

Soon, Finnick comes back out to the balcony. He's got a jacket on. 

'Are you going?' Annie asks him, touching his sleeve lightly. I know it kills her. Not because he's sleeping with people who aren't her, but because he doesn't want to. He nods, doesn't look at either of us, and kisses the top of her head as he takes her fingers in his own. 

Their touches are light, fleeting, and they mean too much. 

'I don't know when I'll be back,' he says, and then he leaves. There's a weight with him, it makes his torso hollow.

It would have been nice to spend the night with them together, like friends. I've fucked them both at the same time, but mostly we don't. It's better this way. I felt like I was an intruder, watching their most inner secrets as they whispered them to each other with their limbs. 

Annie's face crumples. So we go through and have dinner brought up to our room and eat on the balcony. We eat, Annie rips apart a bread roll and she's trying to block it out. We don't talk, conversation won't work anymore. When everything's eaten, I take her head in my lap, stroke her hair. She shifts, nuzzles at my neck and feels for my pulse with her tongue. 

Sometimes it's just out of desperate loneliness. I know how this is. At home, I've got a string of women. Some nights you can't be alone.

I put down my drink and take her face in my hands. 'We should go inside,' I whisper into her ear.

She says nothing, but stands and I follow her through the door. A button is pressed and the Capitol outside the window disappears, we are alone. 

We sit on the couch, sleek, modern, and she puts her hand on mine. She's not thinking about Finnick at all. I used to think she did, but now I know she blocks him out when he's called. There's no other way she can deal with this. 

I can't, and my chest is tight, so I kiss her. Fierce, not too hard. That's Finnick's way of kissing her. 

She grips the back of my neck as she makes her way into my dress, her fingers silk as she traces them up my thighs. I part my legs and draw her in with my arms, feeling her pulse beat through her body. 

She swings her leg over mine, her dress rides up. I kiss her neck and up her jaw, feeling her pulse quicken, getting harder. She finds her way to my underwear and lets her fingers move around them. 

She grins when she finds me, a fingertip slowly tracing. She's slow. Soft. 

And she knows that's not how we do it, she's got that grin plastered to her face and she's laughing at me. I won't be outdone, and I unzip the back of her dress, her skin is supple and warm from the cool night air. 

She lets me go and raises her arms so I can pull off her dress. I throw it in the floor and she's not wearing a bra. 

I bring my lips to her jaw, her collarbone, and her back arches to bring herself closer. Her back muscles move under my fingers. She's got her fingers on the back of my dress, and I comply. 

She takes me in, like she's never seen me before, and I take the moment to get her nipple in my mouth. She giggles and puts a hand on the back of my head, her fingers running through my hair. Should have kept it longer, given her something to grab onto. 

'Johanna,' she says, and there's a smile in her voice. 

I find her cunt and trace her clit in circles. 

And then she says something too quiet for me to catch, but I feel her hot breath against my cheek. 

She grips my hair tighter as I slide a finger in, she moans my name. She's seeing colour everywhere, it's pouring from her lips. Her hips start back and forth and I give her another finger, thumb rubbing circles. 

We move together and her breath gets harder across my cheek, my neck, my chest. She makes to take off my bra but then I pick up the pace, and her breath hitches, changes, and she's swearing. 

I like it when she swears, she doesn't always. My name between two _fuck_ s is the best thing I hear from her. 

Then she puts both hands on my head, our eyes are locked and she kisses me hard, her breath pouring into my mouth and filling my lungs. I don't look away from her and she doesn't blink, she grips my hair tight, I feel strands break and then a broken _Johanna_ rips from her tongue and she's slowing, laughing, my fingers slip from her and she kisses my neck. 

'You're outdoing yourself,' she says, still breathing heavy. She lets her head rest on my shoulder, her hair falls from around her face and tickles my breasts. 

'Your turn,' I tell her softly, as her breathing finally begins to slow. 

She kisses my cheek, lips warm, and then gets off me, off the couch, and kneels in front. Her hands have force when they need to, and she parts my legs, kisses and sucks her way up my thighs. 

Now it's my turn to grip hair, clench teeth, mutter names. She takes my hands on hers and I hold onto her like she's giving me life, my fingers ball into fists around hers and my thighs close in around her head. She lets one hand go and fingers me as she uses her tongue, faster, I can't breathe, my throat is raw and I fall apart.

She emerges and grins, kisses me on the lips and I taste the salt. Climbing back onto the couch, this time she rests her head against me as we lie in silence. I find the remote and turn off the lights, turn the window back on. The Capitol winks at us and after a few minutes, Annie stands. 

'Do you want to come to bed?' she says. I nod and she holds out a hand. 

She's asleep almost instantly, still with a smile on her face. Her hair is wild on the pillow around her, the thin sheet drawn up to her chest. She lies on her side, facing me. I stare at the ceiling and don't move until I hear Finnick, hours later, fumble at the door and let himself in. 

He's hollowed out, more than before, so I cross the tiled floor and put a hand on his shoulder. I know better than to mention it, he doesn't want to talk about it and he never will. So I pour him a drink and we sit, watching the lights. 

'Did you have a good night?' he says. 

I nod, swirl the ice around my glass. 

'Did you want to?' I ask. 

He looks at me for a while. I can't stand it when he does, his eyes are killer and too warm. 'If you do.'

I smile at him. 

It's quick, and we shouldn't do it on the balcony, but there's a waist high barrier so we can't be seen too much, only heard. He doesn't talk but he looks me in the eye and I know he loves me. In a different way to Annie, of course. More than friends, not quite lovers. 

He leans down close to my mouth, and I move against the soft outside floor. He's going to kiss me and I think about telling him something I've never told him, or told anyone. 

And I mean to, I do, and I'd tell it to Annie as well. But I stay silent and he can see it in my face, anyway.

And he smiles, kisses me anyway. I don't speak, just breathe, and pull his head closer, to my shoulder. His thrusts are faster and I grip him tight as we go together, my nails dig into his back and I am everything all at once. He finishes soon after and lies beside me, his head on my chest, his breaths fluttering across my body. 

The night is warm enough that we don't have to go inside. When he falls asleep, I wake him and send him inside to be with Annie. 

I wait a few moments, watching them sleep side by side and realise that I might be happy.


End file.
